Alenalice In Underworld
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Connaissez-vous Alice au pays des merveilles? Oui, bien entendu je suppose... Mais connaissez-vous l'histoire des deux auteures de fanfiction tombées dans leur univers favori? Non? Mais dépêchez-vous un peu dans ce cas, vous êtes en retard! Allez! Vite! Et suivez le lap... euh... le gentil lycan.
1. Le plongeon

_Relu et corrigé par Alena Aeterna ;)_

* * *

 _Bonjour vous qui errez ici! Je reprends du service après une petite période d'hibernation avec un self-insert totalement assumé... La seule qui risque d'avoir des ennuis, c'est Alena que je kidnappe dans ma folle aventure._

 _Si vous avez envie de savoir ce qui va nous arriver, alors je vous laisse vous plonger dans:_

 **Alenalice in Underworld**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le plongeon**

OoooooO

Viktor allait et venait dans son bureau, faisant vaciller les frêles flammes des bougies à chacun de ses passages devant son bureau. L'aîné était contrarié et préoccupé, trop de problèmes survenaient durant son règne pour que cela fût tolérable. Aussi était-il face à un dilemme : les attaques des créatures de William devenaient de plus en plus conséquentes et régulières, à un tel point que le vieux vampire envisageait de se rendre en personne jusqu'au lieu d'enfermement du premier des loups-garous afin de vérifier la fiabilité de sa prison et de ses gardiens. Il en venait à suspecter que la créature, tout aussi dénuée d'intelligence humaine qu'il le présageait, parvenait à agir sur ses congénères de façon indirecte, restait à savoir comment. Devait-il agir seul dans l'ombre ou bien réveiller Markus et Amélia endormis depuis peu ? Sa fierté en souffrirait s'il venait à être contraint de sortir les deux autres aînés du sommeil. De même qu'il était très dangereux de parler à Markus de son abomination de frère sans que celui-ci ne fît tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le libérer.

Viktor soupira, il n'était entouré que de personnes irraisonnées et irraisonnables. Même sa propre fille, Sonja, à laquelle il aurait tant voulu faire confiance, n'agissait que comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes ou bien même de l'inquiétude qui rongeait le cœur de son père lors de chacune de ses sorties en solitaire. Elle était si jeune, si intrépide et naïve pour ce monde sombre. Si seulement sa mère avait été encore parmi eux, peut-être cela aurait-il été bien différent ? Ilona aurait certainement vu une solution au problème de son époux, elle n'était ni une guerrière, ni une aristocrate, aussi était-elle loin de toutes les futilités et peu portée à faire couler le sang. Mais elle n'était plus là, et Viktor s'en désolait jour après jour, année après année et probablement dans un avenir proche pour un immortel, siècle après siècle.

oOo

Alice contempla son travail avec une petite moue, ce n'était pas très satisfaisant, l'inspiration lui manquait cruellement. Pensivement, la jeune femme pianota sur son clavier à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible de faire germer quelques idées dans son esprit actuellement préoccupé. La page d'informations qui s'afficha sous ses yeux la fit grincer des dents, les Hommes n'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire que de s'autodétruire à petit feu ? L'étudiante referma l'onglet avec un soupir et se dirigea sans grande conviction vers son lit, fixant l'ordinateur traitre d'un regard mauvais. Elle s'y affala sans prendre le temps de vérifier sur lequel de ses vêtements elle tomberait, l'ordre n'étant pas son crédo. D'un geste las, elle s'empara de son lecteur de musique, en équilibre douteux sur une pile de livres qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais le temps lire avec ses études plus éreintantes qu'intéressantes.

Les titres des chansons défilèrent lentement sans qu'elle ne fût capable d'arrêter son choix sur l'un d'entre eux. En désespoir de cause, Alice enclencha le mode « lecture aléatoire » du petit appareil et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il n'était pas très tard mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le cœur à faire grand-chose, à quoi bon ? Sa vie n'avait rien de bien palpitant et ses activités étaient peu variées. Si seulement quelqu'un daignait lui envoyer un message pouvant engendrer une discussion intéressante, peut-être cela la sortirait-elle de sa léthargie ? Mais ce type de messages était bien rare et même si elle se doutait bien de l'identité de la potentielle destinatrice à qui elle pourrait envoyer quelques mots, elle n'avait rien de passionnant à raconter.

oOo

_ Excusez-moi Madame, vous n'auriez pas des magazines avec euh… des femmes dedans ?

Alena releva à contrecœur le nez de l'écran de son ordinateur, fixant avec un air éberlué l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Lui avait-il vraiment demandé ce qu'elle pensait qu'il lui avait demandé ? Elle se trouvait dans une bibliothèque que diable ! Pas dans un tabac presse. Et dire que cet énergumène venait de l'interrompre au milieu de la rédaction d'une nouvelle histoire dans laquelle elle pourrait se permettre de torturer une ou deux personnes sans jamais en subir les conséquences et pour le plus grand plaisir de ses lecteurs, tout aussi sadiques que la jeune auteure. Elle soupira intérieurement et, arborant un sourire aussi grand que peu convaincant, s'attela à fournir une réponse à la demande incongrue du quinquagénaire qui triturait, entre ses mains un objet totalement inconnu et dont Alena ne voulait absolument pas connaître la provenance.

_ Non, je suis désolée Monsieur mais nous ne possédons pas ce genre d'ouvrages ici. _Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit le cas…_ Pensa la jeune femme en espérant secrètement que cette brève réponse suffirait à faire partir celui qui l'avait importunée en pleine réflexion.

Malheureusement, les vampires et autres créatures sur le point de subir le courroux de l'esprit de l'apprentie bibliothécaire devraient attendre encore quelques minutes, l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre.

_ Ah bon… Et des films dans ce cas ?

Alena déglutit, si c'était une blague elle n'était pas drôle du tout. Calmement la jeune femme effaça la petite grimace qui s'était invitée sur son visage et chercha furtivement la gérante de la bibliothèque. Comble de la malchance **,** cette dernière était déjà aux prises avec trois jeunes enfants qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se lancer dans la construction d'un building intégralement composé de bande-dessinées. Alena maugréa intérieurement que c'était toujours elle qui tombait sur les demandes les plus désobligeantes.

_ C'est juste une bibliothèque ici Monsieur, et non une médiathèque, nous ne possédons pas d'espace dédié à l'audio-visuel.

 _Et quand bien même, je doute que ce soit ce genre de films que nous achèterions en premier lieu, je suis consciente qu'il en faut pour tous les goûts mais tout de même !_ Se dit la jeune femme en guettant la réaction de son interlocuteur, espérant qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'accèderait pas à sa demande. Le quinquagénaire sembla comprendre et s'éloigna après avoir remercié Alena qui s'autorisa un discret soupir de soulagement. La jeune auteure replongea vers son clavier et parcourut rapidement ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, c'était bien peu, mais c'était déjà un début, reste à savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire subir à Viktor en plus de son profond désarrois. Elle bâilla, prendre un livre et profiter d'un fauteuil durant l'heure creuse lui semblait être une bonne idée. Elle se leva donc, enclenchant le mode veille de son ordinateur et se dirigea vers un siège à l'aspect accueillant, si quelqu'un s'approchait de l'accueil elle en serait immédiatement informée et pourrait aller le conseiller, en espérant que sa recherche ne soit pas de la même nature que celle de l'homme. Alena se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et saisit un livre au hasard sur l'étagère la plus proche, elle se trouvait au rayon fantasy, elle ne devrait donc pas faire d'erreur.

oOo

Viktor faisait toujours les cent pas, incapable de se décider sur quoi que ce soit. Le bruit des sabots d'un cheval lui avait récemment appris que sa fille était rentrée de sa patrouille nocturne. Il regarda par la fenêtre aux vitraux teintés et dissimulés derrière de lourds rideaux de velours pourpre, l'aube ne tarderait pas, bientôt une nouvelle nuit se serait écoulée, une nuit durant laquelle il se serait tour à tour rendu au conseil, inquiété pour Sonja et couché dans son lit vide et froid, délaissé du corps de sa femme.

Le vampire lâcha un soupir douloureux et se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin, à l'opposé de son bureau. Toujours perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il se défit de sa veste et de sa chemise avant de constater qu'il y avait quelque chose de tout à fait anormal. Il se recula brusquement du lit et un cri de surprise mourut précocement sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête. _Impossible._ Fit le tour du lit, se rapprocha à nouveau et se ré-écarta. L'aîné ferma les yeux quelques secondes, persuadé que son état de fatigue était en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, son lit n'était pas vide, mieux encore, deux personnes s'y trouvaient. Deux jeunes femmes qu'il n'avait pas entendues entrer et qu'il n'avait jamais vues de toute sa longue vie d'immortel. Le vampire les détailla avec curiosité, jamais il n'avait vu pareils habits. L'une d'elle était pieds nus et portait une sorte de bas informe, associé à une tunique qui n'avait rien de commun. La seconde portait des chausses élaborées dans une matière inconnue et était vêtue tout aussi étrangement que la première. Les deux inconnues portaient sur leur visage un étrange objet en métal agrémenté de deux morceaux de verre, juste au niveau de leurs yeux.

L'aîné était perplexe, il aurait juré qu'elles n'étaient pas dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt… Elles n'étaient tout de même pas apparues ici par magie ? Viktor s'approcha un peu plus près de celle qui était chaussée, elle dormait d'un sommeil profond, sa main gauche emprisonnée entre les pages d'un livre dont le titre lui apparut comme étant en français. Le vieux vampire hocha la tête, il savait parler cette langue de façon suffisamment correcte pour être en mesure d'interroger les deux jeunes humaines. En effet, le parfum qu'elle dégageait et le sang à l'odeur exquise coulant dans leurs veines, en attestaient. L'avantage certain de l'immortalité était sans aucun doute le fait d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour acquérir certaines connaissances, et apprendre les langues paraissait être une bonne chose pour un général d'armée ou un grand souverain.

Soudain, un bruit aigu fit sursauter l'aîné et les deux jeunes femmes. Une sorte de « bip » sonore résonnait dans toute la pièce, l'écho se répercutant sur le haut plafond et les murs de pierre. Viktor avait peur, ce qui était loin de le mettre en joie, mais quel était donc ce bruit désagréable ?

Celle qui avait les pieds nus plongea précipitamment sa main dans sa poche, en sortit une sorte de rectangle coloré, tapa dessus avec ses doigts et le bruit s'interrompit.

_ Désolée. Murmura-t-elle. C'était juste le réveil marquant la fin de ma sieste…

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, son regard venait de croiser celui du vieux vampire, qui, elle l'aurait juré sur sa propre vie, tremblait. Alice se frotta les yeux, les plissa, se pinça le dos de la main et tourna la tête afin de reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il faisait très sombre, le décor était d'un autre âge, elle était sur un lit qui n'était de toute évidence pas le sien, à côté d'une personne qui lui était totalement inconnue, ah et un personnage tout droit sorti d'un film se tenait torse nu devant elle. Autrement dit, soit elle était devenue complètement folle et avait de grosses hallucinations, soit elle vivait un phénomène paranormal, dans les deux cas, elle avait de gros ennuis.

Alena était totalement désorientée, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de s'endormir durant sa pause bien méritée, aussi fut **-** elle assez perturbée d'entendre un réveil qui n'était pas le sien et surtout de se retrouver aux côtés de quelqu'un qui ne lui disait rien du tout et qui plus est était en pyjama.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-elle avant de croiser le regard de Viktor.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce… Continua l'aîné en fixant les deux inconnues.

_ Bordel ? Proposa Alice avec une certaine nervosité.

_ Je pense que c'est tout à fait approprié en effet… maugréa Alena en se relevant pour s'asseoir, repliant ses jambes contre elle et appuyant son menton contre ses genoux.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait se réveiller, la situation était tout simplement improbable, elle était coincée dans un de ses univers préférés avec une fille dont elle ignorait le nom mais qui semblait aussi perdue qu'elle et comble de l'absurde, elle se trouvait sur le lit de son personnage favori, lui-même torse nu et ayant une bonne maîtrise du français.

_ Minute… Dit-elle en relevant la tête. Vous parlez…

_ Français ? Compléta Alice sans laisser le temps à Alena de répondre.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se voir compléter ses phrases. Elle adressa un regard potentiellement meurtrier à la jeune femme en pyjama qui recula un peu.

 _Elle n'a pas l'air très commode, enfin je peux comprendre pourquoi._ Pensa Alice en s'asseyant à son tour, guettant les réactions du vampire, car elle en était bien certaine, elle se trouvait face à Viktor.

Ce dernier observait les deux humaines avec stupéfaction, et ce nefut que lorsqu'il s'aperçut des regards appuyés en direction de son torse qu'il prit l'initiative d'enfiler sa tunique prestement. Il entreprit alors de répondre aux deux jeunes femmes qui étaient visiblement toutes deux originaires de France, mais pas de la même région vraisemblablement, elles avaient un petit accent propre à chacune.

_ Oui, je parle français. Mais la vraie question c'est que faites-vous ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

L'anxiété était perceptible dans la voix de l'aîné, tout ceci était anormal, totalement anormal. Personne n'était entré, il en était certain. _Ces filles sont apparues…_ Mais pourquoi ce genre de choses arrivait-il durant son règne ? S'il avait su qu'il s'engageait à recevoir la visite de personnes totalement saugrenues à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, il aurait peut-être demandé à Markus de plus amples précisions.

_ Oh croyez-le ou non, je me pose exactement la même question depuis que je me suis réveillée ici. Déclara Alice. Quant à elle, dit-elle en indiquant la jeune femme en jeans, je ne l'ai jamais vue de ma vie.

_ C'est exactement la même chose pour moi, j'ignore comment je suis arrivée ici, j'ai dû m'assoupir. Grommela Alena. Quant à celle-là, je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut bien venir. Mais en tout cas j'aime beaucoup son pyjama.

Alice sourit tandis que Viktor se prit la tête dans les mains. Cela n'allait pas être simple, il commençait à perdre patience, les deux inconnues ne semblaient pas être aussi perturbées que lui par la situation, il jurerait même qu'elles commençaient à y prendre un certain plaisir. Tandis qu'il se morfondait, les deux humaines avaient tranquillement entamé des présentations sommaires.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Alice. Dit-elle en tendant une main cordiale à sa congénère.

Celle-ci arqua un sourcil, se pourrait-il que ? Non, c'était totalement improbable, des milliers de personnes pouvaient porter ce nom. Elle s'empara néanmoins de la main qu'on lui tendait.

_ Alena. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de la jeune fille en pyjama de se tendre. Elle semblait comprendre ce qui était possiblement en train de se passer et cela lui plaisait.

_ Très intéressant… murmura-t-elle et Alena acquiesça à cette remarque.

Finalement la situation n'était pas si dramatique que cela, il y avait peut-être même moyen de s'amuser quelque peu en attendant d'y voir plus clair.

Le seul qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver cette situation intéressante était un aîné des vampires du nom de Viktor, et dieu seul sait à quel point il avait raison. Ses problèmes de loups lui paraîtraient bientôt d'une agréable douceur.

OoooooO

* * *

 _En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas encore traumatisés par mes bêtises, je vous invite à me dire si je ferais mieux de prendre mes pilules ou de continuer :)_


	2. Entretien avec un vampire

Relecture par Alena :)

* * *

Merci à Alena, BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, et à l'autre personne m'ayant laissé un commentaire!

Guest: Je suis contente que cela te plaise! J'espère que ce sera également le cas pour la suite! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Entretien avec un vampire**

OoooooO

 _Tout le monde a un jour fait le rêve de se retrouver dans son film ou dans son livre préféré, en revanche aucun personnage de_ _cesdites_ _œuvres n'a jamais, au grand jamais, espéré recevoir deux jeunes filles du monde moderne et ce, à raison. Viktor ferait très vite les frais de cette saugrenue situation à moins que celle-ci ne soit rendue possible pour une raison bien précise…_

 _T.C._

oOo

Viktor tentait inlassablement de garder son calme. Il se devait de réfléchir rapidement au problème qui venait littéralement d'apparaître. Le souci en question était composé de deux jeunes filles originaires de France, mais visiblement pas de la même époque que lui. Le rectangle coloré et bruyant qu'avait sorti la dénommée Alice de sa poche, quelques minutes plus tôt, en était bien la preuve. Au vu de sa taille, il était fort improbable que la lumière qui en émanait provînt d'une bougie. Aux yeux de l'aîné toute cette affaire avait un arrière-goût de « magie » mais il n'osait pas y penser. La réaction la plus logique qu'il aurait dû avoir suite à leur apparition, dans nul autre endroit que son lit, aurait été de les enfermer quelque part, afin de se soustraire à leur aura que nombre des siens jugeraient maléfique. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait encore. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement car elles n'avaient pas l'air très menaçant. Ou alors tout simplement car ce fait extraordinaire ravivait quelque peu ses mornes journées. De plus elles avaient l'air toutes deux très jeunes, aussi bien Alena que Alice, certainement du même âge que sa propre fille. Alors il ne pouvait décemment pas les enfermer quelque part avant d'en savoir un peu plus sur elles.

Ce qui était certain c'était qu'elles ne semblaient pas le moins du monde perturbées par leur arrivée dans un monde qu'il aurait pourtant juré inconnu pour les deux jeunes auteures. L'aîné était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une vive lumière l'éblouit.

_ Es-tu folle ?! S'offusqua Alena en arrachant son téléphone des mains d'Alice.

_ Mais, redonne-moi cela ! S'exclama la jeune fille, peu ravie que l'on lui confisque son bien.

Elle se mit à bouder, prenant un air digne d'une fillette capricieuse à qui l'on aurait dit non, tournant le dos à Alena qui tentait d'expliquer au vampire de la pièce que non, Alice n'avait pas un morceau du soleil enfermé dans une petite boite et que non, ce n'était pas une tentative d'assassinat. La jeune fille grommela quelques mots d'excuses à Viktor avant de tirer la langue à sa compagne d'infortune. Cette dernière, après avoir convaincu l'aîné que l'objet émetteur de lumière était parfaitement inoffensif, contempla, avec, Viktor et Alice l'auraient juré, une certaine pointe d'appréciation, la photo du vampire surpris.

La plus jeune des deux (Viktor avait tout de même l'impression que Alice avait quelque expérience manquante de la vie en communauté civilisée), se racla bruyamment la gorge et la seconde lui rendit l'objet métallique avec une petit moue que Viktor aurait très certainement qualifiée de charmante si seulement la fréquence des battements de son cœur était repassée sous la limite de cent-cinquante à la minute.

L'aîné se sentait pousser des cheveux blancs, quelque chose lui disait que ses nuits allaient devenir beaucoup plus agitées dans les jours à venir. Sauf si les deux inconnues se volatilisaient avant. Ce qui en soi serait aussi frustrant que soulageant. Viktor se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Le jour se levait, il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit dans lequel les deux inconnues se tiendraient tranquilles le temps qu'il prenne un peu de repos.

_ Allez-vous bien ? Questionna la voix d'Alena.

La jeune fille l'observait, une ride de soucis barrant son front. L'aîné s'autorisa un petit sourire en constatant que son « double » avait la même expression sur le visage. Il soupira, posant les mains sur les bras de son fauteuil et pianotant avec perplexité. Il hocha cependant la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de discuter de ses problèmes, qu'il jugeait personnels, avec deux parfaites inconnues.

_ Parce que vous avez tout de même l'air soucieux ! Explicita Alice, qui visiblement, ne souhaitait pas en démordre.

 _Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement cependant ?_ Songea la jeune fille, si la situation contraire s'était produite, si c'était Viktor qui avait atterri dans son lit, dans son appartement, elle aurait certainement été dans un état semblable au sien. Aussi lui adressa-t-elle un sourire compatissant avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Alena était toujours à ses côtés, en vérité elles se touchaient presque. Certainement un réflexe trahissant leur appréhension à toutes deux. La fenêtre était parée de lourds rideaux, brusquement tirés car ne couvrant pas la totalité de la source de lumière extérieure. Alice se leva d'un pas chancelant, prise d'un soudain mal de tête. Elle grimaça, elle commençait à se dire qu'elles avaient peut-être effectivement voyagé au vu de la grande fatigue qu'elle percevait. La jeune fille se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre dans l'optique d'ajuster les rideaux convenablement. Il aurait été particulièrement ennuyeux que leur hôte leur fausse compagnie sous forme de cendres.

Alena, de son côté, faisait les mêmes constatations que Alice concernant un début de migraine fort désagréable. Elle observa sa collègue humaine se lever, mais interpréta son geste d'une façon très différente de la réalité.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ces rideaux ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

La jeune fille roula des yeux derrière ses lunettes en se retournant. Alena sembla comprendre le message et se détendit, il faudrait qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter pour rien. Viktor en revanche ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se leva d'un bon, maugréant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il attache la plus jeune dans un coin s'il ne voulait pas succomber, en premier lieu d'une crise cardiaque due à la frayeur, et en second lieu à des brûlures très importantes si la jeune inconsciente près de la fenêtre n'avait pas le bon sens de cesser ses sottises au plus vite.

L'aîné empoigna Alice avec force, arrachant à la jeune fille, un petit cri de frayeur.

_ Je vous saurais gré de ne toucher à rien. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, laissant apparaître des canines proéminentes et fixant la jeune humaine de son regard bleu électrique.

La jeune fille se figea, apeurée. Durant quelques minutes elle avait oublié le caractère potentiellement dangereux de leur hôte. Alena, peu assurée, mais déterminée à sortir Alice de ce mauvais pas, se leva à son tour, tendant une main en signe de paix vers les deux protagonistes. Elle expliqua avec le plus de conviction possible ce à quoi pensait l'humaine en allant remettre les rideaux en place. Viktor fronça les sourcils, fixa Alena, et ne décelant aucune trace de mensonge dans son regard, reporta son attention sur la demoiselle qu'il tenait à quelques centimètres du sol et que l'absence d'air, provoqué par l'empoignade au niveau du col de son haut de pyjama, commençait à faire souffrir. L'aîné la relâcha en maugréant de vagues excuses et Alice inspira profondément avant de se précipiter vers sa compatriote, poussant le zèle jusqu'à se réfugier dans ses bras, tremblante. Tout lui paraissait beaucoup moins reluisant à présent, et même Alena affichait une expression méfiante vis-à-vis du vampire.

_ Il ne faut pas vous enflammer de la sorte. Dit-elle, non sans un humour particulièrement inapproprié à la terreur qui habitait toujours la plus jeune.

Viktor ne releva pas, sans doute n'avait-il pas saisi. Il était vrai qu'il commençait à être exténué et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait à cet instant précis c'était qu'une âme charitable le débarrassât des humaines afin qu'il puisse dormir et réfléchir convenablement. Soudain, son visage s'illumina, des vampires languissants, il y en avait plein les couloirs de ce château.

_ Vous. Dit-il en s'adressant aux jeunes filles. Ne bougez pas, je reviens !

Et il passa la porte sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Alena, réconfortant toujours Alice, et cette dernière seules dans la chambre. La plus âgée observa sa cadette d'un air perplexe tandis que cette dernière se détachait d'elle en bredouillant des excuses balayées d'un revers de main par son interlocutrice. À vrai dire, elle n'osait pas vraiment bouger, qui sait ce que Viktor serait capable de leur faire si l'un de ses effets bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Alice finit par reprendre suffisamment d'assurance pour engager la conversation.

_ À ton avis, a-t-il peur que nous nous sauvions quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Cela ne me viendrait pas à l'idée. Répondit Alena en tournant sur elle-même afin de mieux analyser son environnement. Je suis curieuse, mais pas au point de partir explorer un château rempli de personnes susceptibles d'avoir une petite fringale en me voyant.

Alice s'autorisa un sourire. Elles devaient avoir l'air de deux hors-d'œuvre sur pattes aux yeux des vampires. Puis la plus jeune suivit sa camarade en promenant son regard sur chaque mur, chaque étagère et chaque araignée qui peuplaient la vaste pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient toutes deux depuis maintenant presque une heure.

Un grand lit à baldaquin pourpre occupait une grande partie du mur nord de la chambre, d'épaisses et riches tentures habillaient le pourtour du meuble, imageant des scènes pour la plupart guerrières ou historiques. Des chandeliers étaient disposés de façon régulière afin d'optimiser la luminosité du lieu, l'odeur de la cire était omniprésente. Une coupe, à demi remplie d'un liquide vermeil dont les jeunes filles n'eurent aucun mal à deviner la nature, trônait sur une des tables de chevet. L'autre était incroyablement poussiéreuse, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis plusieurs années. Un livre était posé dessus, à l'envers, ouvert certainement pour marquer la page d'arrêt de la lecture. Toute cette partie du lit semblait aussi froide qu'un cimetière et à raison puisqu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où dormait la défunte Ilona, femme de Viktor. Alice frissonna devant tant de morbidité. Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage et reporta son attention sur le bureau débordant de parchemins écrits, pour la plupart, en hongrois. Une question essentielle lui traversa alors l'esprit.

_ Alena ?

L'intéressée cessa de contempler avec envie l'immense bibliothèque de l'aîné et se retourna vers la jeune fille avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Comment penses-tu que nous allons nous faire comprendre ici ? Nous ne parlons pas hongrois… Enfin, je suppose que toi non plus, comme moi, tu n'as jamais eu l'idée d'apprendre cette langue.

Alena posa sa main sur son menton, pensive, elle n'y avait pas songé. Et elle doutait fortement que tous les habitants du château fussent aussi doués que Viktor en langues étrangères. De plus, le français moderne qu'elles parlaient n'était pas celui parlé à cette époque du moyen-âge. Cela relevait déjà presque du miracle que le vampire pût communiquer avec elles. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, impuissante. Alice hocha la tête, cela ne faisait qu'agrandir la liste des difficultés auxquelles elles se heurteraient si elles séjournaient quelques temps ici.

Quelques minutes après le départ de l'aîné, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître ce dernier suivi d'une jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être traînée de force dans la chambre de Viktor. L'inconnue s'immobilisa sur le seuil, scrutant Alena et Alice avec insistance et curiosité. Pour une fois, elle ne subirait aucune remontrance, visiblement, son père avait quelque chose de spécial à lui demander en lien avec les deux humaines qui se tenaient devant elle. La question résidait en la nature de sa mission. Que faisaient deux humaines étrangement vêtues dans la chambre de son veuf de père ? Une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit mais elle secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Viktor ne s'abaisserait pas à cela, en tout cas, jamais avec deux jeunes femmes de l'âge de sa fille.

_ Voici Sonja, ma fille. Expliqua Viktor en rompant le silence presque pesant qui s'était abattu dans la chambre.

_ *Jó reggelt!* Les salua la jeune femme.

Alice et Alena se regardèrent avec la même expression paniquée sur le visage. Sonja ne devait pas parler un traitre mot de français. Et au vu de l'air plus que satisfait qu'affichait Viktor sur son visage, il se délectait de cette situation.

_ Si je comprends bien il nous a trouvé une baby-sitter… Soupira Alice avec résignation.

_ Je pense que nous aurions pu tomber sur pire gardienne. Murmura Alena en souriant à Sonja, vite imitée par Alice.

Viktor fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les dernières paroles d'Alena, ainsi que l'allusion qui y résidait. La jeune fille lui fit un immense sourire triomphant. _Un point partout._ Songea-t-elle. L'aîné grommela quelque chose avant de s'adresser à sa fille en hongrois, laissant les deux humaines dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ce ne fut que lorsque celle-ci prit doucement le bras d'Alena pour les guider vers la sortie qu'elles comprirent qu'il lui avait certainement juste demandé de leur trouver un endroit où dormir.

 _Comme si nous avions vraiment envie de dormir… La dernière fois que je me suis assoupie je me suis retrouvée ici et étrangement je n'ai aucune envie de savoir où je pourrais atterrir cette fois-ci._ Pensa Alice en avançant à la suite de Sonja dans le couloir. Viktor les salua rapidement avant de claquer la porte de la pièce dans leur dos. Alena haussa les épaules devant l'air maussade d'Alice. Après tout elle n'attendait pas plus de politesse et de courtoisie de la part de Viktor que la petite démonstration à laquelle elles avaient assisté.

Les trois jeunes femmes traversèrent de longs couloirs parsemés de torches et de tentures colorées avant de parvenir devant une porte d'aspect tout à fait commun, pour une porte du moyen-âge, cela dit. Cette aile du château était particulièrement sombre, sans nul doute les rideaux y étaient-ils plus épais. Sonja ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux humaines de rentrer. Elles s'exécutèrent, découvrant l'endroit dans lequel elles passeraient la journée. La pièce, tout aussi sombre que le couloir était assez petite mais le mobilier semblait confortable. Certainement était-elle dédiée aux invités. Alena et Alice observaient le lieu avec circonspection lorsque la fille de Viktor brisa à nouveau le silence.

_ *Beszél Ön magyarul ?*

L'absence de réponse des deux jeunes femmes, complètement incapables de comprendre un traitre mot de ce que leur disait leur interlocutrice, sembla lui faire comprendre que communiquer serait plus compliqué que prévu. Intérieurement, elle maudissait son père de lui avoir fourni cette occupation qui risquait de lui prendre un certain temps durant ses nuits. Elle se retint cependant de tout commentaire, car après tout, les jeunes filles n'y étaient pour rien dans cette sombre affaire. Son père lui avait clairement indiqué qu'elles étaient apparues comme par magie.

_ *Franciául ?*

La sonorité de ce mot sembla réveiller quelque chose en Alena qui hocha la tête. Sonja sourit, elle avait compris. Les deux étrangères étaient donc françaises, elle ne connaissait que quelques mots simples de cette langue mais certainement pourrait-elle s'en sortir. Elle chercha ses mots afin de connaître leur identité mais n'y parvint pas. Elle haussa les épaules, ce qu'elle leur dirait les mettrait sur la voie pour lui répondre.

_ *Sonja vagyok.*

Ce fut Alice qui réagit la première cette fois-ci en répondant son prénom suivi de l'étrange mot qu'avait ajouté Sonja après avoir prononcé le sien. Alena l'imita et la fille de l'aîné sourit, elle avait eu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Doucement, elle s'éloigna, saluant les deux humaines de la main et leur souhaitant, dans un français approximatif mais compréhensible un « bonne journée » qui leur réchauffa le cœur.

OoooooO

* * *

Lexique :

Jó reggelt! Bonjour !

Beszél Ön magyarul/franciául ? Parlez-vous hongrois/français ?

… vagyok Je m'appelle…


End file.
